wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Series 2015
|} 'Team Lars vs. Team Punk:' 'Team Banks vs. Team Natalya:' 'Team Andersen vs. Team Sheamus:' 'Survivor Series 2015 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Lars celebrated in the ring. He goes to the outside and taunts Heyman before kicking him in the face. He leaves as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Team Andersen. He says tonight Sheamus teased a win and a cash in but the only things he and the rest of Team Sheamus is going to see is defeat. Shelley says they want to bring pain to The Ascension for what they have done. Sabin says tonight is the night. Cesaro says he is going to enjoy kicking BNB around and Ziggler syas he is going to enjoy kicking Breeze in his pretty face.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Roman Reigns. Dean Ambrose showed up to congratulate Reigns. He didn’t say a word as they touched fists to celebrate. Reigns said that after Ambrose wins it’s going to best friends battling for the WWE Title. Kevin Owens showed up to remind Reigns of the times when he fell short of winning the WWE Title. Owens said he’ll be the guy to stop Reigns tonight. He said once he beats his buddy Dean, tonight is the Kevin Owens show. Reigns said that’s what Owens does, but he’s about to get his ass whooped by Ambrose. Believe that.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Kane and The Undertaker posed in the ring. They received a standing ovation from the crowd.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Team Sheamus. He says that tonight he is going to kick some arse and then kick some arse and then win the WWE Title. BNB says Cesaro was lucky the first two times but he won't be so lucky tonight. Stardust says The Ascension is here to destroy and tonight they are going to introduce them to the Cosmic Wasteland. Breeze says he has one goal here tonight and that's to make Ziggler pay for what he did to him on SmackDown. Lili says tonight Dolph will regret ever laying his dirty hands on Breeze. Sheamus said: "It's time to kick some arse lady..." Team Sheamus left as Renee looked on.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Ambrose touched fists with Reigns to congratulate his friend. There was confetti and pyro for Reigns. Ambrose left through the crowd. Triple H's music hit and he walked out to congratulate Reigns. Hunter raised his arm and then wanted a handshake. Reigns didn't want that to happen, so he hit a Spear on Triple H. When Reigns turned around, Sheamus was there to drop him with a Brogue Kick. He cashed in the Money in the Bank briefcase.' '8) After the match, Triple H hugged Sheamus. Sheamus posed on top of the fallen Reigns in the ring. Sheamus and Hunter left together while Reigns was stunned in the ring.' End of the Main Show.